A Twist
by breathbookslove
Summary: Brooke and Lucas. What if the almost hook up between them in season 5 actually happened. But there was much more to the story than that. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A Twist**

 **Chapter 1**

How did I get myself into these kinds of positions.? Owner and creator of Clothes over bros. Having my fair share of experiences with men. And yet I still allowed my heart to lead before my head. It began innocent enough we had met up at this restaurant he had called me up I was in New York for a business meeting that had recently finished. He had just left another visit with his editor Lindsay Strauss. He was currently working on a sequel to his first book the comet. By the time I had made it to the table he had already ordered for the both of us and uncorked the champagne. Filling the empty glasses to the rim. Handing mine to me. As I smiled in his direction. "What exactly are we celebrating Luke.?" I asked him. Noticing the cheerfulness in his demeanor.

"The fact that I'm sitting across from Brooke Davis is more than enough reason to be in a good mood. But since you asked. The book is finished and I along with my editor think it's going to be another hit. Which is incredibly exciting. When I got the news, you were the first person I thought of." "I hope I didn't take you away from anything important with your plans for the night." He said. Looking up at me.

"No, you didn't I didn't have much planned for the night watching whatever was on tv and raiding the mini bar. Basically, sums it up." "So, this invite came at the right time." I say. Looking back at him.

"Glad to hear that I remembered some of the dishes you liked from this place so I ordered you one of them." "And for myself I got the chef's request so hopefully it's edible and not incredibly high priced." "I was able to get us some quality champagne so enjoy that." He said. Looking to me.

I uncovered the dish and began eating. He did the same minutes later. The conversation between the two of us. Was light and fun which is exactly how it had always been between us. The ability to be comfortable and at ease. The meal lasted for a few hours. I avoided the dark cloud hanging over his head. Until he brought it up to me.

"Peyton and I are over she hasn't answered my calls or texts in weeks." "I can't keep doing this with her the back and forth is exhausting we've always cared for each other but us being done with this relationship is best for everyone." Lucas said. Looking up at him.

"I'm sorry even though Peyton and I haven't been friends in years doesn't mean I'm happy that you both couldn't make things work." "You have such a history with her acting as if feelings just disappear because two people decide they are better off apart is so much easier said. When you aren't involved." "I'm here to talk about anything and everything whenever you're ready." "Break ups suck Julian, Chase, and then there are the ones that you can't believe you allowed to go on for so long." I said. Shaking my head. Finishing the last of my drink.

"Thank you for being my support system through this." "I've exhausted both Nathan and Haley with these kinds of situations already I'll tell them when I get back to Tree Hill right now I'm more than ready to get my mind off of this entire thing." Lucas said. Looking up at me.

"Let's get back to the room that's closest and see what kind of trouble we can get into." I say. Smiling up at him.

"Always full of ideas one of the many reasons why we've worked all these years." He said to me. Leaving the money by the bill. As he took my arm in his. The two of us leaving the restaurant.

The cool night air hitting us both. "I shouldn't have worn this dress and these heels knowing how we get when we're together." I say. Looking over at him.

"We know how to have fun and make things interesting." He said. Pulling his coat over my shoulders. The cab ride back to the hotel was not long at all. And I was so thankful for that.

Once we got inside. Making it to his room. He opened the door. Turning on the light. We walked inside and he shut and locked the door behind us.

"Let's turn on the music, and dance." I suggest to him.

He turns on the stereo. The music filling the air. As he takes me in his arms. I fit almost perfectly in his embrace. The two of us moving to the music. Our eyes locked on each other's.

He moves hair from my eyes. And I bury my face in his chest.

He lift's my face with his hand. Seconds later. Leaning over kissing me. My mind goes blank. I'm surprised and taken aback by it. Taking notice of the taste of champagne on his lips and the smell of his cologne. I kiss him back. His jacket falling from my shoulders. As he took in his arms.

I had almost forgotten how well he knew me and how he was able to tell my wants and desires without me having to voice it. Picking me up. His kisses soft and hungry. As I wrapped my legs around him. We made it to his room. Seconds later. He laid me on the bed gently. Shutting the door. Leaning down reconnecting our lips. My dress coming off shortly after. I couldn't get him out his clothes fast enough. My nails dug into his back. Giving him access to my body. His hands moving fast. His eyes never leaving mine. Our clothes ending up in various areas of the room. He closes the gap between us. Shutting off the light. Removing the extremely thin layer separating us from the pure bliss we wanted and needed. He tossed it. I could barely speak. As we gave into each other. Forgetting the outside world even existed.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**A Twist**

 **Chapter 2**

 _"Have you ever wondered which hurts the most.. Saying something and wishing you had not, or saying nothing, and wishing you had?"_

I wanted simple and easy but my history had already shown me. That was never what came my way. Especially when it involved Lucas. Waking up the sun streamed through the window. Providing this feeling of warmth and peacefulness. Feeling a hand on my back. I look over to the side of me.

The sight of him next to me with a smile on his face. Made me feel flustered and I knew I was blushing. I loved him. I had tried to downplay it because that was the only way I could protect my heart from the possibility of his rejection or the entrance of someone from our past coming along and tearing what we were attempting to build apart.

Remaining without a title or any real meaning wasn't what I wanted. But I was scared for the two of us to ever become something real. It was for the best. At least that was what I told myself.

"Last night was unexpected and fun." "Do you regret it any of it.?" I asked him. Trying to conceal the emotion in my voice.

"No, I don't the only thing I would change is that last night wasn't more than a simple run in between us if I had any idea this was going to happen It would have been a much more meaningful night." "What about you Brooke.?" "How do you feel about it.?" he asked. Looking into my eyes.

"I think we reconnected and had a memorable time together but that's all it will ever be we've tried dating before and never worked out." "I think we should just keep things as they are and be friends." I said to him.

Seeing the expression in his face change. "What if that isn't enough for me.?" "I want more I want to be with you Brooke." "Those other attempts don't matter now we were so young and hadn't figured ourselves out yet or our lives." "I love you Brooke." He said. Looking into my eyes.

I had to look away. Feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"I love you too Lucas." "I'm in New York. You're in LA." "This is the right choice." "I have to go." I told him. As I got up with the sheet wrapped around me. While I grabbed my clothes, and began to get dressed.

"There is more here Brooke you are running from this." "You are scared I can see it in your eyes and that's okay because I'm scared too." "I want to be with you Brooke." He said. Looking up at me.

I couldn't look at him. As I walked toward the door. My hands shaking as I left the room. Walking quickly outside. Getting into the first taxi I could find.

Breaking down in tears. Once I reached the inside of my home.

…

It wasn't until weeks later after having to put myself back together. And getting into my work that I realized I was pregnant. The shock and surprise. Hitting me with a wave of fear I never expected. After years of being told that it would never be possible to have a child of my own. There was proof of the love we felt for each other.

It became real to us both. When we saw the baby on the screen and heard the heartbeat. Our lives were changed in every sense of the word. And we couldn't have wanted it more.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**A Twist**

 **Chapter 3**

We both decided that we didn't want to have to send our child to New York from LA this situation was much larger than either of us and we knew that the right choice was to raise this baby in the one place we considered home. Which was Tree Hill.

We had our homes with our belongings already there. Which made the move back easier and we each had spare rooms which would be used for the baby so that would work out better than expected. We came back to Tree Hill together.

The ride to the airport and then the entire flight. He was right by my side. So, attentive and caring it was who he had always been. But now it was different he was protective and excited. I could see it in his eyes and actions. He wasn't going anywhere. I felt safe. He made sure I was settled back at my house before he went to his own.

"You call me if you need anything at all." "My cell is on." "I'll come over regardless of what time it is." Lucas said. Looking up at me.

"We're okay." I said. Putting my hand on my stomach. "You've been with me all day you go home and unwind we'll see each other tomorrow." "I really appreciate you making yourself so available." "I know this was in no way what either of us had planned." I said. Looking to him.

"None of that is important all my focus and main concern is you and this baby." "I'm going to be here for you this entire time I'm not going to miss any of this." "I love this baby already and I love their mom too." Lucas said. Looking into my eyes.

Smiling as I looked back at him. "I have no doubt in my mind that this baby is going to love you so much. You're already so involved and the baby isn't even born yet. You're going to be an incredible dad." I said. Looking back at him.

"You're going to be the most amazing mom in the world." "Our child is going to be very lucky to have you." He said.

"To have us." I said. Smiling up at him.

"Bye Luke." I said. Watching him walk in the direction of the front door.

"Bye Brooke." He said. Smiling back at me. As he went out the door.

I closed and locked the door behind him. As I headed to my bedroom.

…

Getting back in my car. I started to drive. Looking around the neighborhood. I had missed being around my friends and my family. It felt as if everything was falling into place even though there was so much about life that had yet to happen. One thing I knew for sure was that Brooke and I were going to be the best parents in the world. Because our child will always be put first. And loved and wanted by us.

I reached my house sooner than expected. Parking my car in the driveway. Getting out and looking up to see that I wasn't alone.

Walking up to the stairs of my home. I take a breath and start to speak.

"Peyton what are you doing here.?" I asked her. Feeling the effects of jetlag start to set in.

She got up looking back at me. "Luke, I should've answered you back." "I was confused and felt trapped like my life wouldn't be my own anymore." "Because we want different things." "But that doesn't mean we can't be together." Peyton said. Looking up at him.

Sighing before I responded. "Actually, Peyton that is exactly what that means this back and forth between us has gone on for years and at some point, one of us has to make the decision to either be together or to not." "And we are over so there is nothing more to say or be between us." "If you want to be honest you know exactly why we broke up and I would rather just move on. I have so much going on in life and I wish you nothing but happiness. Please try and respect that." "Bye Peyton." I said. Not looking back at her. As I went into my house. Closing the door behind me.

…

The next morning

Lucas and I were invited to breakfast by Nathan and Haley. So that is where we currently are. Inside their home. Going to sit down to eat in their dining room.

"Uncle Lucas." "Aunt Brooke." We looked up with smiles. As we saw Jamie run towards us.

"JLuke I missed you." Lucas said. Hugging him.

"I missed you too." Jamie said. Hugging him back.

While he went over to Brooke. Hugging her tightly.

"Hey little man." Brooke said. Hugging him back.

"I have to go to school." "Bye." Jamie said. As he went out the door.

"There you both are." "How was New York.?" Nathan asked. Looking up at them.

"I'm sure you have a story to tell whenever you two get together it's never not entertaining." "Let's start breakfast." Haley said. Looking over to them.

The four friends sat down around the table and began to eat.

"Okay something is up you both are way to quiet." Haley said. Smiling at them.

"We actually did bring home a souvenir from our time there." Lucas said. Looking to Brooke.

Brooke looked up at Nathan and Haley with a smile.

"I'm pregnant." "Lucas and I are having a baby." Brooke said. Excitedly

…

 **Author's Note: Thanks for your support. This story is going to be an adventure. Let me know your thoughts. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Twist**

 **Chapter 4**

"I am shocked and so happy for you both." Haley said. Smiling happily. Getting up from her chair. Walking over to Brooke hugging her tightly. Then hugging Lucas. Then sat back down in her seat next to Nathan.

"We are here for you and love you both." "Advice, support, babysitters." "Jamie's going to have a cousin he will be thrilled to hear this news." Nathan said. Looking to them.

"Thank you it was a surprise but we both love this baby so much and plan to take things day by day." Brooke said. Looking to Nathan and Haley.

"And we welcome as much advice as your willing to give." "And we love you too and Jamie is welcome at our houses anytime you need it." Lucas said. Looking at them.

"We may take you up on that one of these days give you some practice being with kids." "They keep you busy and need attention and to be entertained which can be a lot of work at times." "But what you learn from them and the pureness of their view of the world and how much they love you. And how much you love them is life changing." Nathan said. Looking to Lucas and Brooke.

"That was beautiful Nate." Haley said. Putting her hand in his.

"Is everyone finished eating.?" Haley asked. Looking around the table.

"We all are Nate and Lucas are off to the River court." "Which is going to leave just the two of us." Brooke said. Looking over to Haley.

"We will be back in a few hours." "I love you." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing Haley.

"I love you too Nate have fun." Haley said. Kissing him back.

"Don't worry Luke I'm take care good care of her and my future niece or nephew." Haley said. Waving goodbye to them. As she got up and locked the front door.

"Now that the guys are gone we can really talk." "Let's go sit in the living room." Haley said. Taking Brooke's in hers. Walking over to the couch.

The two close friends sitting side by side. Haley turning her head. As she spoke. "So, what's going on between you and Lucas.?" Haley asked. Looking to Brooke.

"We are friends who are going to be having and raising a baby together." "That's all." Brooke said. Looking back at her.

"You don't have any feelings for him then.?" Haley asked. Looking to her.

"I didn't say that It's just there is so much going on with being back here in town and now the baby that is more than enough occupying our minds and we don't need to add anymore on to it especially in regard to how we feel." Brooke said. Looking to Haley.

"I would believe that if I didn't know you." "During any of that time away did you talk about how you felt about each other and how things were going to move forward in the future.?" Haley asked.

"What is with all this asking about feelings and the future." "I've never let myself think so far ahead getting through each day is something I've gotten used to it doesn't how we feel about each other our focus is this baby." Brooke said in response.

"Having a child with someone is one of the biggest commitments you can make aside from getting married. It bonds you forever." "And any unresolved feelings will surface once that baby is born." "You will see each other differently because this new life experience will bring out sides to you that you never knew existed." "The smartest thing would be for you and him to have an honest discussion about how you feel then go from there." Haley said. Looking to Brooke.

"That isn't needed I know how he feels and he knows how I feel."

"It isn't because of a lack of feelings or communication as to why we aren't together." Brooke said. Looking back at Haley.

"Then why aren't you at least thinking about trying to see where things could go between the both of you.?" Haley asked. Putting her hand on Brooke's.

Brooke took a breath. As she turned to face Haley. "Because of me." "Every time I think things are going to turn out differently, Peyton comes back, or something life alternating makes us question everything causing one of us to push the other away." "At least by being friends I know nothing will change between us." Brooke said. Emotion thick in her voice.

"Brooke, you love him, and throughout this time and afterwards those feelings will only grow stronger by not allowing yourselves to explore that your being unfair to each other and depriving your hearts of true happiness." "You put your feelings aside for Peyton for so many years now." "And I imagine you had to shut off any hope you had of Lucas and you being together because of how on and off they were."

"But that is the past I'm going to tell you the truth." "A large part of this break up between Lucas and Peyton is because of his countless attempts at trying to move on from you were never successful." "Peyton cheated on Lucas with Jake." "Now to be fair to Jake he had no idea about Peyton and Lucas."

"After finding out about Peyton and Lucas he ended things with her." "Lucas knew then that this image of their relationship that they had portrayed these last couple of years was a lie." "And he couldn't run from it anymore." "So, he made those last attempts at ending things with her until he was successful." "His heart has always belonged to you." Haley said. Looking up at Brooke.

Brooke wiped her eyes. Looking back at Haley.

Haley leaned over hugging Brooke tightly.

"I'm sorry Brooke." "I didn't mean to make you cry." Haley said to her.

Brooke hugging her back. As she looked to her.

"It's not that I appreciate you being honest with me." "I just want this baby to have everything we didn't." Brooke said.

"You are already giving that baby parents who love each other and him or her so much." "That is all you can do aside from taking care of yourself and let Lucas take care of you too." "It's okay to be happy." "I think you've hidden you're heart for far too long at this point." Haley said. Looking back at her.

…

 **Author's Note: Let me know your thoughts on the chapter. I love reading your reviews. This story is just beginning. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Twist**

 **Chapter 5**

He said he needed to be honest with me. We were sitting next to each other at his house in his living room. He looked into my eyes and told me everything that Haley already said. Accept for the fact that there was more to the story. Which was that Peyton had gotten pregnant. And freshly dumped from Jake she had went back to Lucas.

Telling him the baby was his but soon after she claimed she had lost the baby. And after that he cut off contact with Peyton and it wasn't until she showed up on his doorstep when he first got back did he see her again. She acted as if nothing had happened between them. When the truth was she was the reason they ended her and her lies her want to have this family and perfect relationship.

"So now you know everything." Lucas said. Putting his hand on hers.

"I should have told you right away but you're already dealing with the baby and everything else I didn't want to make you think there was anything to worry about." "Because there isn't Peyton isn't a threat to us." Lucas said.

"I needed to hear that and I'm trying to process what you just told me that's a lot and just so you know anything that happens from this day forward we deal with it together whether it's about the baby or not." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"How was spending time with Haley.?" "I had a nice time catching up with Nate I really missed our talks and he is full of insight." Lucas asked. Looking over at Brooke.

"It was just what I needed to hear." "I was really focused on keeping this distance between us trying to protect my heart from you and the possibility of what we could become. Out of fear of repeating past mistakes and the thought of actually gaining everything we want because then you have to work that much harder to protect the life you've built and as much as I want to believe in it and that loving each other Is enough I know that is farthest from the truth." "Friends is safe and not something I ever have to worry about losing." "But there has been this underlying connection and chemistry between us that is so clear. I honestly don't how we had ever been able to ignore it." "I want to be with you too." Brooke said. Looking into his eyes.

Lucas took her hand in his. Leaning over kissing her.

Brooke kissed him back. Pulling him closer to her.

Lucas broke the kiss. Looking into her eyes.

"I actually have something for you." Lucas said. As he got up slowly. Going into his room. Closing the door reemerging minutes later. Sitting back down next to her.

Brooke looked up at him. Looking into his eyes. While he spoke.

"When you first told me about the baby I was surprised and unsure of where things were going to go but then I remembered the fact that we would be becoming parents together." "All the feelings and fears we felt would be shared between us."

"Focusing on that brought me back to when we used to talk about the family we wanted one day and something you said stuck out to me." "The fact that you're parents never really celebrated your birthday or really any holiday especially family oriented ones."

"Which always broke my heart to hear." "And you said when you had kids you were going to make sure they knew from the second they were born how loved they are." "And how much you would cherish every minute with them."

"I went to the jewelry store and bought you this." Lucas said. Handing her the box.

Brooke took it and opened it. Looking inside. It was a Necklace. One heart combined with a smaller one.

"Luke this is beautiful I can't believe you remembered that." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"I remember everything we've gone through together especially moments that were happy like that one." "You have so much love in your heart to give." "I feel lucky to be able to experience some of it and give it back to you." "I don't want or need anyone else." "You are the love of my life Brooke Davis." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

Lucas took the necklace from her hand and helped her put it around her neck.

"I love you." Brooke said.

"I love you too Brooke." Lucas said.

…

3 months Later

There is officially a baby bump starting to grow. I find myself. Checking every day. To see what changes are happening. Lucas and I made another huge decision and that was to move in together. We sold both our homes. And bought a house more fit for a family.

Which has been amazing and a much easier transition than either of us thought it would be. We've been reading baby books and going to parenting classes.

Lucas has been documenting almost every second of the pregnancy he can. We have the baby's nursery picked out. Decorated and furnished.

We decided to hold off on finding out the gender of the baby.

….


	6. Chapter 6

**A Twist**

 **Chapter 6**

 _-The heart knows reason which reason does not know._

"I love you." "I never realized how much I wanted this life." "Being able to wake up every day knowing we are that much closer to meeting you is something I wasn't prepared for the way this would affect me and change how I see the world is so humbling." "I'm going to let you in on a secret your mom is incredible she is the best thing that has ever happened to us." Lucas said. Leaning over kissing Brooke's growing belly.

"Just when I think I can't love you anymore you started having these talks with the baby and I am completely in love all over again." Brooke said. Smiling as she looked over at him.

Lucas leaned over kissing her. Brooke kissed him back.

"I meant every word especially you being the best thing that ever happened to us." "It feels like life is finally working out the way we want it to and I'm doing everything I can to keep it that way." Lucas said. Looking said. Looking into her eyes.

Putting her hand on his face. Their eyes locked on each. As she spoke.

"I don't need this perfect world I just need you and this baby all the other good we have in our life is truly just a blessing we've gone through a lot to get to this point and you are my soulmate, you taught me what love is supposed to be and we've become the version of ourselves we were meant to be now we're living our dream." "I have never had this amount of happiness in my life and that is because of you." "I love you with every part of me." Brooke said. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you too." "You are home to me. Your strength, courage, heart, timeless beauty, your willingness to give chance after chance, I don't deserve you. You changed me. I became the man I am now because of your support and belief in me and what I was capable of." "I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know how loved and cherished you are." "Brooke Penelope Davis." "Will you marry me.?" Lucas asked. Taking out the ring he had hidden.

"Yes Luke! I will." Brooke said. Tears falling from her eyes.

As Lucas slipped the ring on her finger. Leaning over kissing her.

Turning off the lights. "You are so beautiful." "I love you more every single day." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

"Kiss me." Brooke said softly.

Lucas leaned over kissing her. Taking her in his arms. Closing the gap, between them. Giving their hearts and souls to each other. With their future completely unwritten. But filled with so much hope and happiness. That neither of them ever looked back.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**A Twist**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Baby you're all that I want_

 _When you're lying here in my arms._

 _Love is all that I need._

Waking up. The sun was bright and the sky was blue. Birds chirped in the near distance. "Good morning Pretty girl." Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her.

"Morning Luke that smile warms my heart." Brooke said. Kissing him back.

"Seeing you so happy is everything to me." Luke said. Looking into her eyes. "I made breakfast waffles for me, pancakes for you." Lucas said. Placing the tray in between them.

"Yum daddy takes such good care of us." Brooke said. Placing her hand on her belly.

"Keeping you both happy and protected is my main priority." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

The couple ate breakfast together. Full of loving looks and not being able to keep their hands off each other. Which made the meal last awhile longer.

"We're engaged." Brooke said. Smiling at him. Glancing down at her engagement ring.

"We are and I can't wait to tell everyone. Start planning and get married." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Brooke took his hand placing it on her stomach.

"The baby is kicking so hard." Brooke said. Looking into Lucas's eyes.

"That's amazing." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

"I was thinking we could have lunch at Karen's invite over everyone and tell them our news." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"I like that idea a lot they aren't going to be expecting it at all." "We should get ready and then call everyone before we head over there." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Brooke Leaned over kissing him. "Come on." She said. smiling at him. Pulling on his shirt from the last night. He got redressed taking her hand.

Her eyes locked on his as they walked towards the bathroom. The door shutting behind them. While he took her in his arms.

…

Hours Later

The couple was surrounded by their family and friends. Looking to each other. The happiness obvious on their faces. She put her hand in his. They looked up and made their announcement.

"We're engaged!" Brooke said happily. Showing off her ring.

The announcement met with hugs and excitement.

The planning had begun. They would be married in the church Karen and Keith had gotten married in. Nathan and Haley would be maid of honor and best man. Rachel and Bevin would be bridesmaid. Skills and Mouth would be groomsmen.

Jamie would be ring bearer and Lilly would be the flower girl.

Keith would walk Brooke down the aisle. Then wedding reception would be at the Scott family beach house. After those plans were made the family had a long enjoyable lunch.

3 months Later

On a cool summer day. The church had all their family and friends around them. Lucas awaiting Brooke down the aisle. With Nathan, Skills, and mouth by his side. Bevin and Rachel on Brooke's side. Lilly came down the aisle first throwing flowers in each direction. Making it down the aisle. Taking a seat next to her mother. Then Jamie went down the aisle carrying the rings. Handing them to uncle Lucas. Before he sat down. Next to Karen.

At last the music began to play and the doors opened. Brooke looked at Lucas with a bright smile. Walking down the aisle with Keith by her side.

In a stunning white dress. Minimal sparkle, flowing and showing off her curves, and displaying her baby bump that had grown in the past few months. Her hair was straight. Put up nicely in a long veil. She had on red shoes.

The walk down the aisle felt longer than it was. The couple surrounded by nothing but love and happiness. Keith kissed her cheek. Giving her hand to Lucas's. While he sat down next to Karen.

Brooke and Lucas stood across from each other. Lucas kept the person marrying them a surprise. A look of surprise coming across Brooke's face as she saw who it was. Whitey Durham.

He smiled over at her. And looked over at Lucas. He had been retirement and got word of their wedding and accepted Lucas's request to marry them.

Now here he was. Feeling a sense of pride at how they had turned out remembering them from their teenage years.

"Love is an everlasting mystery." "How we find it or how it finds us." "One thing we all know for sure is that once we have it. It is up to us to put the work and time it takes for it to last a lifetime."

"Lucas and Brooke have vows they have written to share with each other."

Lucas looked into Brooke's eyes. Taking her hand as he spoke.

"You inspire me, taught me how to truly enjoy and embrace life and the people who matter the most to me." "You brought color, laughter, and joy ever since we met." "Our love story began years ago back in high school when love was the last thing either of us were looking for but we found it in each other and neither of us have been the same since then." "I promise to love you when life is good and especially when life decides to test what we have built." Lucas said. Slipping the ring on her finger.

Brooke wiped her eyes before she spoke. "It become almost second nature to me to not care and simply live for the thrill of what was happening in the moment. My friends were and are my life but as for my heart I had given up on anyone ever seeing me for anything other than someone that wasn't willing or open to sharing their life or being vulnerable." "Until I met you and knew that you were different the more time we spent together I started to realize I didn't have to be anyone but myself and my feelings for you grew over the years." "We met each other for a reason, we continue to be each other's biggest support system and best friend." "I promise that this day is only the beginning of the unforgettable life we will have together." Brooke said. Slipping the ring on his finger.

"If there is anyone here that objects this union speak now or forever hold your peace." Whitey said. Looking out at the crowd. Not seeing any raised hands, he continued.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." He said. Looking to the couple.

Lucas took her in his arms. Pulling her close to him. Leaning over kissing her. The kiss ending seconds later. As they walked down the aisle. Into a sea of applause and cheers.

….

 **Author's Note : Let me know your thoughts, and there is a surprise on the way. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Twist**

 **Chapter 8**

The reception was bypassed any expectation. Food, friends, family. The newly married couple shared their first dance. The love between all over their faces. The other guests joining in later. After that their was speeches and tears of happiness. There was fireworks and bonfire. Lucas and Brooke leaving some time earlier before the other guests. Going back to their home. Where they enjoyed a quiet night together. In the comfort of each other's. Candles lit all over the room. And soft music played in the background.

"Once this baby comes and we have a chance to have some alone time we're going to have a real honeymoon I want to make sure you don't miss out on that." Brooke said. Looking into his eyes.

"I'm not missing anything. I have never wanted anything more than to be at home with no interruptions being able to love you, and hold you in my arms." "This is exactly where I want to be." Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her.

She kisses him back. "This was the greatest day we have ever had so far." Brooke said. Looking into his eyes.

"And the night is far from over." Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her.

"I've waited for this night for so long." "I'm going to savor every minute of it especially right now." She said. Smiling into the kiss.

He reconnected their lips. Wanting to show how much he loved her. With every kiss and touch. Still in disbelief that they were now married.

….

Days Later

Lucas and Brooke were in the doctor's office. Having a check up to see how everything was progressing with Brooke's pregnancy they were now at the 6th month mark. Which meant there was only 3 more months to go. It was incredibly exciting and Brooke and Lucas were growing more in love with their child by the day.

The doctor was displaying the baby on the monitor and giving the couple an opportunity to hear the heartbeat once that was over. He looked to them and started to speak. After getting a closer look at your latest scans and this most recent ultrasound. I've come to the conclusion that there has been a mistake a development has been made." The doctor said. Looking to the couple.

Brooke and Lucas looked to each than back at the doctor. Lucas helped Brooke sit up. As he held her hand securely.

"What is it.?" Brooke asked. Looking up at the doctor.

"You are carrying more than one child." "You are actually carrying triplets 2 boys and a girl." The doctor said. Looking back at Brooke.

"That's a miracle I was told I would never be able to get pregnant so now to know we're going to have 3 beautiful little babies." "I feel so blessed." Brooke said. Touching her stomach. Feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Lucas leaned over kissing her. "I love you so much." He whispered in her ear. As the couple looked back at the doctor.

"I wish that was all I had to say but there is more." "Your sons are growing at a normal healthy rate. But your daughter is not she's smaller than they are and isn't getting enough nutrients to survive so far the boys will most likely make it to full term but when your daughter is born we are going to have to wait and see what happens with her."

"And I honestly don't know what is going to happen all I can say is that we will do everything we can to make sure you go home with all of your children." "Congratulations on this exciting news." The doctor said. Saying goodbye to the couple before he left their room.

…

Lucas and Brooke drove home. The drive quiet. The radio playing softly. Once they were inside. Brooke went the stairs into the hallway. And walked inside the nursery. Taking a seat on the rocking chair. Feeling tears well up in her eyes. As she placed her hand on her stomach.

Feeling kicks beneath her hand. Looking up when she heard footsteps.

"We're going to need another crib this house is going to be so loud and we are never going to sleep the same way again." "Two Scott boys who are going to grow up the way Nate and I didn't get the chance to." "And you are going to get your girl." Lucas said. Looking over at her.

"To pass down my dollhouse, the purple monkey, and to teach cheer to and go shopping with, have the unconditional mother/ daughter bond that I wanted so badly with my own mother." "It's going to happen." Brooke said. Wiping away the falling tears that fell from her eyes.

…

 **Author's Note: Leave me your thoughts on the chapter. And give me your possible baby boy and girl names. They've gone through a lot this may be their biggest challenge yet. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Twist**

 **Chapter 9**

Days Later

We decided to not reveal the news we learned about the triplets. Knowing our family and friends they would worry and want to try and make things better when we didn't know the fate of our family. But for this remaining period in time we just wanted to be happy and immerse ourselves in the love and support we have.

Right now Brooke and I were going to be separating. She had a baby shower to attend. And I was going to spend quality time with my brother and our friends. We welcomed the distraction. We recently finished the nursery which now had three cribs. The boys side was an underwater theme. And our daughter had her entire side of the room. Decorated in a light orange. With her crib and rocking chair next to it. The purple monkey sitting inside it.

Looking over at her. I take her hand in mine. The car was parked.

"Are you going to be alright through this whole thing.?" "Maybe we just tell them and let be them be there for us." I suggested. Looking to her.

She turned to me. "No, they don't have to know. They can't know we have dealt with so much already these babies have made it 6 months." "There is only a few months left all this worrying and fear could be for nothing then this special time in our life will have been ruined." "I never imagined this life together would ever exist outside my dreams now we're living it." "I just need it to believe in it for a little while longer." She said. Looking into my eyes. Emotion thick in her voice.

"But Brooke the doctor said she isn't getting enough food and isn't growing the way the boys are we need to really think about that something is obviously wrong whether it's fixable or not it is happening and we can't just pretend like we know for a fact that we're going to go home with three babies because we might not." I pause taking a breath.

"I want you to prepare yourself for the possibility of what if because I've started doing that and it's breaking my heart but I'll deal with it I need to be here to take care of you to get us through this." I said. Looking into her eyes.

Brooke leaned over touching my face with her hand. "I love you." She said. Kissing me.

I kissed her back. Watching as she walked out the car. Waiting until I see her walk through the door. Before I start the car. Feeling a wave of emotion hit me. Unshed tears burned my eyes. I knew her so well there was no hiding for either of us. She was in denial and so terrified she couldn't bring herself to think about any other option but being able to bring all of our children to their nursery. I would do anything for her and our kids. I would get her through this. No matter the outcome. I began driving down the street in the direction of the restaurant.

…

Brooke smiled at the sight of the direction and fun that was around her. A combination of decorations, blue and pink balloons at every turn. Music, pictures, the aroma of food and dessert. The gift table by the door. From the looks of it there was a present for each baby which meant their room would be full.

Karen walked over to her first. Pulling her into a warm hug.

"Brooke dear you look just beautiful." "You are officially my daughter in law. Now more Karen. You call me mom." Karen said. Looking up at her.

"I would love that." Brooke said. Emotion causing her voice to break.

The baby shower was filled of fun and sharing of memories and moments spent together. It was exactly what I had needed.

"Tigger here is your own gift from me to you." Haley said. Handing me a box. Wrapping in a combination of blue and pink wrapping.

I undo the wrapping and look inside to see an album. I start to look inside and see pictures of me and Jamie when he was a baby until now, moments with Angie the baby I had fallen in love with and taken care of knowing I had to give her back. Then photos of Sam and I. She knew that letting go of Sam so she could find be with her birth mother was the right choice. But it still hurt her greatly. I looked back at her.

"What is this for.?" I ask.

"To show you that you are and have always been meant to be a mother." "You and Jamie are so close. You still keep in touch with Sam. And get updates about Angie from her family. Those babies are going to have the most loving, attentive, mom in the world." "Don't worry you're going to love them and they are going to love you." Haley said. Looking back at me. Feeling tears well up in my eyes. I look away. "They're going to love their aunt Haley, uncle Nathan, and cousin Jamie." I say. Finding a smile to put on my face.

…

"To the next generation of Scott's." Nathan said. Lifting his glass. While the other guys lifted their glasses. And clinked them in cheers. The men had spent time talking and sharing their own memories. Through eating their meals filled with laughter and happiness.

The evening ending. And everyone promising to take time to have evenings like this one more.

Lucas thanked Nathan for planning this outing for him.

Before he left the restaurant. Getting into his car. Driving home.

It wasn't until he got to his streets did he see the line of cars. He slowed down unable to see down the rest of street. He was able to get half way down the street. Before a police officer went up to his window and said no one could go any further until things were cleared up. Because there was an emergency happening.

Lucas stayed where he was looking around. Trying to figure out what was going on. When he looked past the lights and sirens and commotion along with the neighbors that were standing around on their porches.

When the ambulance workers began wheeling out a person from a house. He couldn't breathe. As he got out the car. Ignoring the officer calling out to him.

It was Brooke unconscious, pale, and barely breathing. From the bits of information, he had gathered in those few seconds. As he glanced told them who he was and went into the ambulance with her.

Taking her hand in his.

….

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for your support. With this story. I loved all your name suggestions. Things are changing yet again. Review!**

..


	10. Chapter 10

**A Twist**

 **Chapter 10**

 _I'm here again._

 _A thousand miles_

 _Away from you_

 _A broken man._

I keep watching those hospital doors. People have come in and exited the hospital. Hours have passed. I know this because every minute one of the members of our family comes over and tries to take my mind off what was going on and as much as I loved them and appreciated their efforts I wasn't going anywhere.

Finally, a doctor walked over to me. The room now silent as I listened closely.

"Mr. Scott come with me please." He said. I got up and followed him.

At last seeing beyond those double doors. While he talked to me. We walked along the long winding hallway.

Eventually we reached Brooke's hospital room.

"The pregnancy took a much more difficult toll on your wife then we ever thought it would and she was the one who dialed 911 and spoke to the operator before she went unconscious." "The delivery was risky. She lost a lot of blood and her heart stopped on the table. But she fought and came back." "She is now stable and awake." "And was asking for you." The doctor said. Looking to me.

"What about our children what happened to them.?" I asked. My head was spinning. At the thought that I almost lost her. Relief and thankfulness were what I felt next knowing she had come back found the strength in her to keep going.

"I will inform you and your wife of that information." "Once you get a chance to be reacquainted with her." The doctor said. While he began to go back down the hallway.

I took a breath. Before I opened the door. Walking inside closing it behind me. Walking over to the hospital bed slowly. Feeling tears well up in my eyes at the sight of her.

Taking a seat in the chair next to her bed. Holding her hand. As I looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much. You've gone through so much in a matter of hours." "You are the strongest woman I know thank you for finding a way to us." "None of this works without you." I said. The emotion thick in my voice.

"I love you too." she said. Her voice soft and tired. "The babies I want to see them Luke please." "I have to know they're okay we haven't gotten to hold them or tell them how much we love them." "Where are they.?" She asked me.

The doctor knocked on the door. Coming inside closing the door behind him. The expression on his face was one I couldn't read.

He walked over to us. I looked up at him and started to speak.

"Your just in time my wife is very eager to see and hold our children." "And I am as well." "You said you would give us information on them." I said. Looking to him.

"We were about to successfully deliver your sons." "They are actually right out the door if you would like them to be wheeled in by the nurse." The doctor said.

"Yes, we would." Brooke said. Looking to the doctor.

I helped her be able to sit up. I stayed close. Watching as the nurse came in. Slowly wheeling in two small basinets. Brooke wiped her eyes. Squeezing my hand tightly. The nurse brought the bassinets as close to the bed as she could.

I thanked her. Taking in the sight of our boys. One had Brooke's dark and eyes. The other had my Blond hair and blue eyes.

"They are so perfect." Brooke said. Looking to me.

I carefully handed over one of the boys to her. While I took the other.

The both of us completely overjoyed but knowing we were missing someone. Brooke looked to me and I looked back at her.

"Where is our daughter.?" Brooke asked. Looking to the doctor.

I noticed the look the doctor gave to the nurse. She left the room.

The doctor looked up at us and began to speak.

"There was a lot going on at the time of delivery and the complications your daughter had only made things that much more difficult you survived a lot of trauma during this experience and I think it would be in your best interest to rest and we can speak more about this later." The doctor said. Looking back at Brooke.

Brooke gently placed down one of our boys and looked back at the doctor.

"I appreciate the concern but I just want to see our daughter I can rest at another time it all happened so quickly I wasn't able to be there every step of the way like I wanted to be for them." "It doesn't matter where she is and what the circumstances are." "I want to see her." Brooke said. Looking to doctor. Emotion thick in her voice.

I put my hand on hers. "Brooke, I think we need to take the doctor's advice and you need to sleep you're exhausted and need to think about yourself right now." "I'll be right here with the boys." I said. Looking to her.

"Fine but I want to see her as soon as I wake up." Brooke said. Looking to me. As she got back into bed.

It wasn't until our boys and Brooke were asleep. Did I approach the doctor myself. "There is no need to keep the situation with our daughter hidden I can handle whatever it is." "And I will tell my wife everything." I said. Looking to the doctor.

"Mr. Scott your wife barely survived the labor and delivery she is in an incredibly vulnerable and emotional state hearing this news right now could have disastrous consequences setting her back in her recovery." The doctor. Looking back at me.

"Okay then I will take the news and figure out how to break it to her when I know she can hear it." "Now what happened.?" I asked. Feeling my heart ache. Unsure of whether or not I wanted the answer.

Looking up as the doctor began to speak.

…


	11. Chapter 11

**A Twist**

 **Chapter 11**

"For every doctor, they say there is that one case that sticks with you." "And for me that case is you and your family having been with you both during this entire pregnancy being able to witness the love share with each other and the excitement and happiness that came with every appointment involving these babies." "Affected me more than I expected."

"The delivery was life threating and honestly I wasn't sure what the outcome would be given your wife's history and when the boys were born It was a relief because they were healthy and strong now the focus was to make sure we did everything possible to assure the same outcome for your daughter." "But unlike them your daughter was sick and we didn't know that until later on and she was small and delicate. When she was born she didn't cry and that when alarm bells went off we did all we could possibly do to help her." "And were able to get her breathing." The doctor said.

I nearly broke down crying hearing that they were able to get her to breath. But that wasn't all as he told the rest of what took place.

It was hours later that Brooke woke up. I smiled at her.

"Hey pretty girl." "Our boys were fed and changed and fell back to sleep." I told her. Feeling her grab my hand. I turn on the light and look up at her.

"Where is she Luke I see no cot with her anywhere." "What are you not telling me.?" She asked. With tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Something went wrong, didn't it.?" "Luke tell me where our daughter is." She said. Emotion thick in her voice.

I looked back at her. Taking a breath. Trying to form the words. Realizing now that it wasn't any easier to say all these hours later.

"They were able to get her to breath she's sick and fragile they said that her time is limited she isn't coming home with us Brooke." I said. Seeing the change in her expression as I felt my heart break.

"No!" "They don't know anything." "She's strong, and has an entire life to look forward to." "We're not leaving this hospital without three babies." Brooke said. Looking back at me.

"I want to see right now." She said. Tears falling from her eyes.

"Okay I can take you." I said. While I helped her into the wheelchair that was by her bed. Wheeling her out of the hospital room. Our sons were safely in the nursery. With the other babies.

We went through the hallway. And through another set of doors. I wheeled her slowly past other parents and babies until we reached the area we needed. I helped her out of the wheel chair and slowly into the rocking chair. I carefully opened the small door. Gently taking out the small baby. I carried her over. Placing her into her mother's awaiting arms.

Watching tears fall from her eyes. As she cradled her in her arms.

"Hi there, my baby girl your daddy and I have waited to meet you and your brothers our entire life." "I know things are scary and you are tired feel like you don't think you can hold on and I want to let you in on something you have me, your daddy, your brothers, and the rest of your family who love you so much and will fight for you every single day we never give up on the people we love."

"I'm going to give you and your brothers the world." "I never imagined I would get to experience what it means to be a mom I wanted that and now I have that chance and I won't let you down." Brooke said. Handing her back to me.

I carefully put our daughter back in her incubator. Looking over at Brooke.

Putting my hand in hers. "She's tough, just like you." I say to her.

"I know what we should name her and the boys." Brooke said. Looking to me.

"Roman Bennet Scott, Wyatt Tristan Scott, and for her Emerson Tinsley Scott." Brooke said. Looking into my eyes.

"Our family is complete I love those names." "And I love you very much." I said. Looking back at her. Leaning over kissing her gently.

"I love you too Luke." She said. Looking back at me. Kissing me back.

We spent some time simply looking at our daughter. Before we went back to Brooke's hospital room.

…

1 year later

Our home was filled with our family and friends. As Luke and I looked over at each other. Smiles on both our faces. Family pictures all over the walls. It hadn't been the easiest journey and truly tested us at times. There were moments were we fell apart and others that resulted in tears of joy.

But we had survived and had grown stronger as a couple and a family. Our kids were now a year old. And were growing, learning, and becoming their own people by the day we felt so humbled by every second we got to spent with them especially our daughter Emerson who had beat ever single obstacle against her and was thriving. Her dark hair and eyes smiling up at us. As her brothers played around with their toys that were sprawled around the room. Music played and their conversations and laughter. The joy spilling from every part of the room.

And now we truly were living our happily ever after.

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for your support. Look out for my future stories.**


End file.
